


Gender Reveal

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [50]
Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Baby Shower, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Free For All prompt:any, any f/m, finding out their baby is a girlIn which Carol throws a baby shower and gender reveal party for Alice and Hatter.





	Gender Reveal

Carol’s apartment was full of family and friends that had come out to celebrate Alice and Hatter and their unborn baby. It was a combination baby shower and gender reveal party, and they’d gone back and forth about it for weeks. Hatter had wanted to know, because he was curious and always wanted to know everything, but Alice had wanted to be surprised.

In the end she’d agreed to the gender reveal because she couldn’t deny Hatter anything. Damned puppy dog eyes.

“Do you have any names picked out yet?” Cousin Tami asked. It was the number one question Alice was asked when people found out she was expecting.

“Not yet,” she replied.

“Liar,” Hatter whispered in her ear, coming up behind her just as Tami was making her way back to the food table.

Alice grinned. “I have to keep _something_ a secret. Everyone always wants to know everything. How much weight have you gained? When are you due? What’s your birth plan? What names have you picked out? I had no idea being pregnant meant people would feel entitled to be intrusive.”

Hatter hugged her, his hands resting possessively on her belly. “Say the word, love, and I’ll toss them out on their ears.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

The highlight of Alice’s pregnancy had been Hatter, and his wide-eyed amazement at each new milestone, each new wonder of Oyster technology. He’d made copies of the first ultrasound picture to give his friends. When they’d heard the baby’s heartbeat for the first time he’d been moved to tears. The nursery was like a piece of Wonderland brought through the Glass, with a big mural of the city and a corner with live grass.

“Alice! David!” Carol called. “Present time!”

Hatter’s eyes gleamed. When it came to presents he was like a little boy. And there was a huge pile of them to go through while everyone oohed and aahed and Daisy kept careful track of what had come from whom. They amassed quite the pile of onesies in neutral colors, as well as every _Alice in Wonderland_ -themed toy and accessory. Edward had given them a baby-sized porkpie hat with an elastic band on it.

And then it was time for the cake. Alice had been thinking about it all day, wondering what her own reaction would be. She’d thought about it a lot since she first found out she was pregnant, imagining herself in scenarios where she had a little boy or a little girl. Would Hatter want a son? Alice had never asked if he had a preference, if there was one sex preferred above others in Wonderland.

Carol clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “This is the moment of truth! The only ones who know the sex of Alice and David’s baby are her midwife and the baker. And soon, all of us! But whatever the sex, I know we all hope that the baby is healthy.”

Aunt Patty had already sat Hatter down and explained about gender identity, more than he probably ever needed to know. So he, and Alice, were well aware that the gender their baby was born might not be the one they kept in the end. But everyone had to start somewhere, and Alice certainly had no interest in reinforcing outdated, ridiculous gender stereotypes regardless.

Being a parent was hard and the baby hadn’t even come yet.

“Alice?” Hatter held his hand out to her and she let him lead her to the table.

They cut the cake together, pulling out the first piece to reveal… pink!

Everyone went wild, cheering and clapping and telling each other that they’d known it all along just from how Alice was carrying the baby.

“A girl?” Hatter whispered. “The pink means a girl?”

Alice nodded, a lump in her throat. A daughter. She was going to have a daughter. She looked up and exchanged a tearful look with her mother. And then Hatter was swinging her around, dimples flashing as he grinned at her.

“A girl!”

“You’re not disappointed?” Alice couldn’t help asking.

“Are you joking, love? A girl is brilliant! I hope she’s just like you.”

“I hope she has your dimples.”

“Your fearlessness.”

“Your big heart.”

“I’m gonna be sick,” Lena said. “Ugh. Pregnancy hormones have made you ridiculously sappy. Dave, I have no idea what your excuse is.”

Alice just rolled her eyes at her best friend and handed Hatter a piece of the pink cake. “Congratulations on your daughter.”

“And to you as well,” Hatter replied with a grin. He fed Alice a bite of cake. “She’ll be our greatest adventure yet.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This series is like an offshoot of [The Happy in the Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190692/chapters/11960228) series, if the cliffhanger is ignored.


End file.
